2014 Karjala Cup
The 2014 Karjala Tournament was played between 6–9 November 2014. The Czech Republic, Finland, Sweden and Russia played a round-robin for a total of three games per team and six games in total. Five of the matches were played in the Hartwall Areena in Helsinki, Finland, and one match in the Tegera Arena in Leksand, Sweden. The tournament was won by Sweden. The tournament was part of 2014–15 Euro Hockey Tour. Standings | 3 | 1 | 2 | 0 | 0 | 12 | 7 | 7 | | 2. | | 3 | 2 | 0 | 0 | 1 | 8 | 6 | 6 | | 3. | | 3 | 1 | 0 | 1 | 1 | 10 | 13 | 4 | | 4. | | 3 | 0 | 0 | 1 | 2 | 6 | 10 | 1 | }} Games | team2 = | score = 2–1 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Events/239484 | official = Tobias Björk | official2 = Linus Öhlund | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Hartwall Arena, Helsinki | attendance = 7 026 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 29 }} | team2 = | score = 5–4 SO | periods = (2–0, 1–3, 1–1, 0-0, 1-0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Events/239485 | official = Jan Hribík | official2 = Pavel Hodek | linesman = Örjan Åhlén | linesman2 = Andreas Malmqvist | stadium = Tegera Arena, Leksand | attendance = 6 634 | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 34 | shots2 = 29 }} | team2 = | score = 3–4 SO | periods = (0–0, 3–3, 0–0, 0-0, 1-0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Events/239486 | official = Mikko Kaukokari | official2 = Aleksi Johannes Rantala | linesman = Jani Pesonen | linesman2 = Hannu Sormunen | stadium = Hartwall Arena, Helsinki | attendance = 2 994 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 28 | shots2 = 23 }} | team2 = | score = 2–6 | periods = (1–1, 1–4, 0–1) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Events/239487 | official = Tobias Björk | official2 = Linus Öhlund | linesman = Markus Hägerström | linesman2 = Iikka Kiilunen | stadium = Hartwall Arena, Helsinki | attendance = 11 781 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 32 | shots2 = 23 }} | team2 = | score = 4–2 | periods = (3–0, 0–0, 1–2) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Events/239488 | official = Antti Boman | official2 = Anssi Kalevi Salonen | linesman = Masi Puolakka | linesman2 = Sakari Suominen | stadium = Hartwall Arena, Helsinki | attendance = 3 729 | penalties1 = 22 | penalties2 = 26 | shots1 = 25 | shots2 = 28 }} | team2 = | score = 0–3 | periods = (0–1, 0–2, 0–0) | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Events/239489 | official = Konstantin Olenin | official2 = Alexej Ravodin | linesman = Henri Neva | linesman2 = Pasi Nieminen | stadium = Hartwall Arena, Helsinki | attendance = 3 729 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 39 | shots2 = 21 }} Category:2014 in ice hockey